Special A: CCS Style!
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: In Tomoeda Private Academy, there’s a special known class as S.A. After being surpassed by the transfer student and a returning childhood classmate—Eriol Hiiragizawa—Tomoyo Daidoji made up her mind. She’ll beat him no matter what it takes. -DROPPED-
1. Prolouge

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Special A: CCS Style!**

By. Yuuna Miyako

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Pairings:** ExT, SxS and others still not decided

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS or Special A. CCS is rightfully owned by CLAMP while Special A by Minami Maki.

**Authors Notes:** I love Special A's plot! So with a little twist here and there…tadah! A new fan fiction begins! To fit the CCS theme in the SA plot, the gang is 15 years old sophomores, Touya will be added as Sakura's twin brother, making him fifteen years of age too.Yukito is also 15…ahem. Here are my chosen SA members by ranking: Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Touya, Yukito, Sakura, & Syaoran. If you don't know anything about Special A, try searching it in google or wikipedia. This will be my first long fiction. Please read and review!

**Summary: **In Tomoeda Private Academy, there's a special known class as S.A. After being surpassed by the transfer student and a returning childhood classmate—Eriol Hiiragizawa—Tomoyo Daidoji made up her mind. She'll beat him no matter what it takes.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**PROLOUGE**

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Tomoyo Daidoji**

It was two years ago…

I still remember it as clear as glass...

The day that Eriol Hiiragizawa once again stepped in Tomoeda…

I was thirteen then, enjoying the opportunities of being number one of the whole school body. Then he had to come back.

o – o – o – o – o – o

"_Class," A clear voice spoke through the deafening volume of class 8-A, "I want to make an announcement." In a snap the whole class calmed and quieted down._

"_We're having a transfer student from England. Some of you might know him already. Eriol Hiiragizawa-san, please come in." Mr. Tereda signaled someone at the door in. At first, no one believed in it. I took glanced at Li-kun, Kinemoto-kun and Sakura-chan's expressions that day. They had this shocked, no-it-can't-be-I-thought-he-was-gone-for-good expression pasted on their faces._

_A young man entered in and I had to admit that he looked awfully familiar. Those cerulean eyes, indigo hair, mysterious smiles and a cute face…only Eriol Hiiragizawa fit those features._

_Yes it was, no doubt Hi-kun from elementary._

"_I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, please take good care of me."_

_And that was the start of the absolute annihilation of my reigning position. Exam week wasn't far from that day he returned. As always, I studied my eyes out the week before. The exams were fairly simple, but…_

"_Did you check your report card?"_

"_What did you get?"_

"_Ah, I failed that subject again."_

…_report cards are always there to correct you._

"_So, Tomoyo-chan what did you get?" Sakura asked as she waved her report card up the air, "It seems like everyone dropped by one rank. I used to be top five but…I'm now six. Onii-chan, Syaoran-kun, Naoko-chan and Yukito-chan dropped one rank too."_

"_Hey, can you quit announcing that to the world?" Touya barked, "Its already bad enough we dropped and now you're rubbing it in."_

"_Ah, sorry…"_

"_Come to think about it, I never checked my report card yet." I slipped out a piece of white paper off my bag._

"_So what did you get To-chan?" Yukito asked. Naoko neared the group and Syaoran entered the class just right in time._

_It's the very first time in my life that I got so nervous checking my report card. My hands were shaking a little. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to blurt out: 'Hah, I'm number one again.' But fate played the worst prank of all…_

_I slowly flipped the paper open. Quickly I searched the ranking box. There it was clearly printed._

"_2." A voice said harmoniously behind me. I jumped in shock. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was holding his report card in his right hand in a certain manner that I could see what's written in his card. What really mattered is what is written in his ranking box…it was the number one._

_Wha…?_

"_Good job number 2." He smiled. I just wanted to wipe out that smile off his face._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

o – o – o – o – o – o

"Ringgg!" The sound of the alarm clock woke me up that day. I never thought I'll ever dream about that. How strange. I crawled out my bed as I got ready for school once more. I headed to the lavatory: took a shower, gave my teeth a good brushing and a washed my face. I quickly changed to my special school uniform. As I combed my long tangled mauve colored hair I quickly thought about that something…

There's one important thing I learned when Eriol Hiiragizawa popped back in my life. Challenges. And you know what? Another day, another challenge.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Authors Notes: **That is the end of our introductions. Like it or like it not? More information coming up next chappie! Please R&R!


	2. Challenge 1

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Special A: CCS Style!**

By. Yuuna Miyako

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Pairings:** ExT, SxS and others still not decided

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS or Special A. CCS is rightfully owned by CLAMP while Special A by Minami Maki.

**Authors Notes:** Omigash it's my first chapter! So yeah, hope you enjoy. Chapter 1 of SA manga is equals Challenge 1 of fan fiction. Thanks for all your reviews and support!

**Summary: **In Tomoeda Private Academy, there's a special known class as S.A. After being surpassed by the transfer student and a returning childhood classmate—Eriol Hiiragizawa—Tomoyo Daidoji made up her mind. She'll beat him no matter what it takes.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**1****st**** Challenge**

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Tomoyo Daidoji**

A black limousine carefully halted in front of Tomoeda Private Academy, as curious students stood and watched who stepped out the luxury car. It was beautiful morning; the sun is shining as brightly as ever. The birds sang their usual morning song, bringing more cheer in the drowsy morning atmosphere. The breeze blew softly, dancing in the skies. What waited this beautiful day?

When the limousine completely stopped, Sawa, one of my trusted tuxedo wearing bodyguards opened the door. I smiled, "Thanks."

"Welcome Tomoyo-hime. Please call us up if school ends."

"Sure!"

I stepped down the car as I felt other people's stares definitely were on my direction. You could hear them speaking: 'It's SA's Daidoji-san!' or 'Isn't she beautiful?' I can't help but to feel quite annoyed, but I guess I got used to it. He is here and this is the school I entered to defeat **him**.

"Good morning ma'am." Student's made a pathway for me to go through. Very, very odd school indeed.

"You guys, please greet me normally okay?"

"But were really honored to see a member of the SA." A person on the crowd said.

I stood there, as I insisted that they should treat me as a normal person. I didn't hear footsteps, but I could feel someone is standing behind me. Then the crowd started murmuring, "It's the SA's Hiiragizawa-san!" A voice exclaimed. I quickly turned around. There I saw those cerulean eyes, indigo colored hair…Eriol Hiiragizawa, my proclaimed rival since that day he defeated me.

His eyes met mine and smiled, "Good morning—number two."

"Don't call me number two!"

Tomoeda Private Academy is the best in the prefecture. The classers are separated into A-F based on grades. The A class though is only open or the top seven students in the school and is highly regarded. The greatest within the A class, from first year to third year are known as 'Special A' also known as the SA class.

The SA uniform is different from the standard student uniform in school. It consists of a white collared business jacket with the school seal, a grey button up shirt, a white tie and a black skirt for girls and slacks for guys. The building is also unique. It's known as, 'The schools paradise' and I'm a member of that elite class.

"Good morning Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" A voice exclaimed. A honey haired girl appeared into view. Everyone seems to be here already. Five other students with the same uniform are in the building, relaxing in one of the chairs around the glass coffee table.

This is where SA members rest and just have fun. Flowers bloomed around the window roofed building. You could smell the aroma of well brewed tea, delectable sweets and fresh floral flowers on the atmosphere. This place always had this homey feeling that makes other people feel calm.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" I smiled.

"It's really rare to see you and Eriol-kun together." Sakura commented.

"It's just a coincidence." I defended. Eriol just ignored us as he approached the other countenances in the room.

"Uh-huh, whatever." Sakura chuckled.

"Hey brat, pour me some tea!" A voice commanded. The owner of the voice sat lazily on one of the chairs as he held a empty tea cup out.

"B-but Onii-san!" Sakura objected.

SA class's Sakura Kinemoto & Touya Kinemoto, ranked 6 & 4. Twin children of one of the country's well known archeologist.

"Hey stop picking on her you monster." A chocolate haired stood next to Sakura as his hazel eyes glared at Touya. Touya glared back as Sakura tried her best to calm both of them down.

SA class's Syaoran Li, ranked 7. He's the only son of an ambassador of Hong Kong.

"Guys, don't you think we should start eating?" A silver haired countenance asked as he took half of his cake piece and happily chewed on it. Everyone stared at him and sweat dropped.

SA class's Yukito Tsukishiro, ranked 5. He's the only child of the school's director.

"Naoko-chan, is that the newest edition of 'Real life and the Supernatural'?" Sakura asked giving up on calming Touya and Syaoran down, "So what are you reading now?"

"Ah, it's about vampire homicides." Naoko said calmly, "Do you want to see a picture?"

Naoko held the book up to for Sakura to see a gory picture of bloodless bodies in a dark alley.

"Eeek…!"

SA class's Naoko Yanagisawa, rank 3rd. Daughter of a New York's Bestselling author.

"I'm going to the computer room for a bit." Eriol announced as he headed to the door.

SA class's Eriol Hiiragizawa, rank 1st. Son of a business tycoon.

But before he completely disappeared, he stopped next to me. "Good luck in your studies number 2." Eriol smiled before he completely disappeared in the view.

"I swear I'll defeat you this time Hiiragizawa." I replied. And I'm Tomoyo Daidoji SA class's rank 2. I'm the heiress of the Daidoji Toy Company.

Ever since elementary school, the seven of us have been together.

o – o – o – o – o – o

"Good morning Tereda sensei!" I burst in the extremely huge classroom and it looks…empty. I shook my head as I sat on the front seat of the class. Tereda looked terrible.

"You're the only one who comes to class now." He said as he vainly wrote on the board.

"I guess I'm the only one working hard here," I turned another page of the text book, "It's depressing to think that whatever I do I can't beat that…that…smarty pants. It's okay Tereda sensei! I'll definitely beat him this time!"

Tereda smiled, "Okay. Let's start studying then."

That day when he returned was my first defeat. I was humiliated in front of everyone. No matter what I did or how many times I tried, I could never defeat him. So I decided to go whatever school he'll ever go. Athletics, academics—everything. He defeated me in everything. I tried my best to be better but still nothings changed.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**At lunchtime…**

"What? A movie?" I asked as I took a bite of my apple.

"Yeah!" Sakura clapped, "One of Naoko-chan's mother's books is a pictured movie in DVD."

"But wait—the finals…"

"The finals could wait." Sakura insisted, "Besides, the movie is just 2 hours long."

"TWO HOURS?!"

"Pleeeaassseee?" Sakura gave her best puppy dog eyes. I just can't resist her eyes. So I just gave up.

"Fine."

o – o – o – o – o – o

With everyone's help, the greenhouse was being fixed up as a mini-auditorium for some time. Then someone entered the door. Three students came in with boxes on their hands.

"Excuse me, we, from the B class have what you asked for." One of the guys said slowly. He glanced suspiciously at the almost finished auditorium. Everyone from SA looked at them.

"Thanks a lot!" I smiled as I neared them. They had this grim expression pasted on their faces, "Oh were watching one Naoko's mothers books movies. Do you want to watch?"

"How nice it must be…" The 'leader-like' person said, "…before the tests…"

I felt a something hit me inside, 'He's right.' I had to admit.

"I suppose you're making fun of us like this." He crossed his arms, "Why do you think that? Why do you guys always play? Everyone's trying so hard to get into SA class."

Everyone just stared at them, not knowing what to say. I felt my lips were glued together too. Then suddenly Hiiragizawa appeared next to me, "If that's the case, then hurry up and get into the SA class."

With this scary expression he continued, "Then we'll just be whining losers"

I don't know what he was trying to do but…

"B class's Suzuki-kun rank 8, Saito-kun rank 10, and Kino-kun rank 15."

You could clearly see the surprised look on their faces.

"The beauty of photographic memory." Eriol smiled eerily, "I can memorize anything I see once. So want me to remind you your phone numbers?"

In shock, the B class trio carefully dropped the boxes on the ground as they quickly headed out the greenhouse. I looked down the floor. I know how desperate everyone wants to be in the SA class…but I'm here to defeat him.

o – o – o – o – o – o

"Tomoyo, you're still awake?" Okaa-san asked as she entered my room whose lights are still brimming bright, "Please go to sleep, you still have classes tomorrow."

I was on my study desk with two books in front of me. I was scribbling important notes in paper so I could make a quick study guide for the tests.

"Okay." I smiled as I turned another page, "Give me 2 more hours."

Okaa-san kissed me on my forehead, "You remind me of your father. Very well then."

"Thanks Okaa-san!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

**The very next day…**

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura's worry filled voice caught my attention, "You're gonna keep studying?"

"Don't you know it's time to go home?" Touya added.

"Please don't stop me from studing." Tomoyo turned around to the twins, "Don't worry."

"We're not stopping you. Just don't overtire yourself." Touya patted her head, "Good luck."

"But Onii-chan…."

"Yeah, I want to see that smarty's face to taste agony and defeat!" I exclaimed as I turned another page.

"See?" Touya looked at his sister.

"Yeah, I get it." Sakura surrendered.

"Okay, see you two tomorrow!" I wearily waved, "I'll be on the library."

"Bye!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

Exactly when I stepped on the library floor I spotted a very familiar person. The indigo haired man was sitting on a desk with a pile of books in the right side, "What are you doing here?"

Eriol Hiiragizawa looked up and smiled, "Oh. I was reading a couple of books. I'm leaving now." He stood up as his smile grew wider, "I'm expecting you to defeat me this time." Soon I heard a slam.

He ticks me off—big time.

And I didn't notice how fast the time was ticking,

o – o – o – o – o – o

Eriol Hiiragizawa waited impatiently in one of the library chairs. Then, he couldn't take it anymore, "Wake up you lazy bum."

I quickly opened my eyes and raised my head up.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get here? You just left a second ago."

"That was two hours ago."

TWO HOURS AGO?! WHAT WAS I DOING?

He gave me those smiles that I wanted to wipe away for eternity, "You've been asleep for the whole time."

But…but…

"Well." I said slowly, "I've never gotten proper sleep lately." Then I slapped my head, "What am I saying?!"

"I understand."

Understand what?

"Understand?" I looked at him, confused…weird guy.

"Whatever, lets go it's late you know." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"HEY! Let me go you pervert!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

The moon shone brightly up the sky as stars twinkled, lighting up the darkness.

"Ah it's dar—" Then something flashed in the school campus, "There's something shining, in the staff room!"

That's unusual; no one stays here this late. Not even the principal.

"It might be a thief! Or some bomb planter, or—"I shook my head and dashed away, "I'm catching whatever that is!"

"Hey! Don't run off like that!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

I quickly dashed in the school campus, ran through the hallway, up the stairs, another hallway and the room. WHY DID I RUN OFF WITHOUT HIIRAGIZAWA?! I slapped myself on the head. I could hear whispering from the room. I have to do this or else—

I burst open the room, "What are you doing there!"

The staff room was rather dim because the computer was the only source of light. A handful figures surrounded the computer, and exactly when I burst in, they all turned around. I could feel anger flare up in me, as I saw a quick view of the computer screen before one of the people turned around to cover it up.

"You guys are B class students right?" I smiled, "I saw it. Those are the answers on the finals!"

"That's right, so what?" Suzuki-kun asked, "You guys make fool of us every day, so we're gonna do anything to defeat you!"

"That's not right." I said calmly, "In anything you win by working hard with your own power right?!"

"What are you talking about?" One of the students asked, "No matter how hard you work, you'll never beat Hiiragizawa! You're just a spoiled brat."

I clenched my fists to lower my temper, "What about it? Even though I can't win—I know someday I can and I will! You can't call what you're doing winning."

Then a gust of wind rushed passed me. I saw a figure sprinting past me and punched the student—hard. It was a person with indigo hair—HIIRAGIZAWA!

"You think you have the right to talk to Tomoyo like that?" An icy voice, "She worked harder than anyone. She's awesome." His expression was dead serious. More serious than those gory pictures Naoko had in her monthly supernatural, reality magazine.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes, Hi-kun…

"Tomoyo, behind you!"

I clenched my fists really hard as I turned around and gave my attacker one of the simple punches you learn in karate.

I smiled as I recovered my battle stance, "Results are important, but want is most important is what you get there…right?" I asked Eriol who recovered from an attack too.

"Yeah, of course, whatever you say."

"Thanks."

The battle turned out to be really simple with Hiiragizawa there. With a punch, kick, double kick…everything was over without a scratch. When we defeated everyone, Hiiragizawa mercilessly picked up Suzuki by his jacket. Suzuki looked petrified.

"Look at the answers, I don't care." Eriol smiled, "But even though, we'll beat you."

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Progress report day…**

"Look! I got a perfect grade!" I exclaimed as I raised my report card in victory.

"Well done!" Sakura exclaimed as she gave me an embrace. Syaoran who stood next to her had this how-about-me-look. So she gave Syaoran a hug too making him blush deep scarlet.

I looked around for Eriol—I wonder what he got.

"Hey, I got a perfect score!"

Eriol, who was sitting down in one of the coffee table's seats smiled, "That's great."

"Yeah…" I looked down at the ground, "Oh yeah, what did you get?!"

"Me?" Eriol asked as he took a sip of his tea then he handed me a white piece of paper, "A hundred plus five."

WHA…?

"I guess I'm still number one…number two." Eriol flashed 'that' smile.

"WHY?!"

"Don't worry, there's always a next time."

"Don't talk to me! You're making me depressed."

From afar, Touya and Yukito watched the couple carefully.

"Eriol…really want's to see Tomoyo do her best huh? And he likes to see her suffer too…poor girl." Touya muttered to Yukito who was standing next to him.

"Looks like it."

**Authors Notes: **End of 1st chappie! I feel like I need to improve something…help me out? Ah, please do R & R.


	3. Challenge 2

**Special A: CCS Style!**

By. Yuuna Miyako

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Pairings:** ExT, SxS and others still not decided

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS or Special A. CCS is rightfully owned by CLAMP while Special A by Minami Maki.

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, you don't know how much all these comments help me in my writing. Please, please review after you read, it encourages me thoroughly to know people do enjoy my stories. Thanks and have fun reading the second chapter!

**Summary: **In Tomoeda Private Academy, there's a special known class as S.A. After being surpassed by the transfer student and a returning childhood classmate—Eriol Hiiragizawa—Tomoyo Daidoji made up her mind. She'll beat him no matter what it takes.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**2****nd**** Challenge**

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Tomoyo Daidoji**

In this fortress-like, ultra-elite school called Tomoeda Private Academy, there is the special class called the SA. The classes varied from A to F and are divided by grades. The A class is made of the top seven students. And within this class is the most outstanding students from freshmen to juniors. They are known as S.A.

Another school day is going on as the sun shone brightly on the campus. In the eastern side of the school grounds is where the sports hall was located. A lot of activity seems to be going on. In that time, I was in the middle of a PE test. We're doing advance gymnastics this quarter.

People were watching in the bleachers, anticipating on what I would do. I tied my violet tresses in a neat ponytail as I steadied myself to hit a swift dash. This would allow me to gather more energy and power to make me jump higher. I took two deep breaths as I quickly dashed halfway the paneled court. In the perfect timing, I used my right foot to thrust myself up the air and soon landed perfectly in the ground.

You could see Takahashi-sensei's face had a shocked expression on his face as he muttered to Yukito next to him, "That's a moonsault!"

A thunderous clap was heard afterwards, as they shouted my name: "Good job Daidoji-san!"

I'm Daidoji Tomoyo, and I'm 15 years old. I'm a freshman in class S.A. I untied my hair again, letting my curls and tresses fall down my face. I walked out the side line once more as my PE teacher, Takahashi-sensei looked back at me.

"That was amazing Tomoyo."

I chuckled, "Well, I've been training to perfect it for a long time." Before I had a chance to back out completely and take a seat, Takahashi-sensei soon announced the next person in line to take the test.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, you're next!"

I quickly turned around in response. There is something I have to do when I'm at this school…

Eriol Hiiragizawa was already airborne when I turned. It looked like exactly what I did except he spun in like a ball in the end. I silently prayed he'll fall and twist an ankle when he landed but unfortunately he landed perfectly on the ground.

"That's a true moonsault." Takahashi-sensei breathlessly said. I can't hide the surprised look in my face as the people in the crowd gave a louder clapping response.

"Amazing!"

"Go Hiiragizawa-san!"

I have to make this guy lose.

I dejectedly headed outside the sports complex as I heard people chattering about Hiiragizawa's perfect act. I could feel the blood race inside me. I practiced…why?! Ugh.

"Hey Tomoyo!" He waved, smiling widely at me.

Hey yourself.

"You're so close…number two."

I clenched my fist as I heard that utterly fathomable disgusting pet name that Hiiragizawa gave me when he defeated me that day in eighth grade.

"Don't call me number two you freakazoid!"

The reason I wasn't to beat this guy is: his sarcastic personality that ticks me off, his stupid smile he wears every time he wins against me and that surge of adrenaline inside of me that needs to defeat him. So I came to this school not only because of its awesome curriculum and my friends attending this campus, but also defeating this person who snatched my position.

* * *

The greenhouse is where the SA meets. It was afternoon already; the sun warmly reflected its rays through the glass walls. The other SA members are around the glass coffee table, sitting comfortably at the couch or the chairs that surrounded it.

"Okay for this afternoon's tea," A honey haired figure announced, "Tomoyo-chan and I baked chocolate and crème éclairs and assorted cookies. Dad bought me this rare tea set that I wanted. And you guys are using it for the first time!" You could hear the excited tone in her voice.

Sakura Kinemoto is the ranked six of the S.A. She's the daughter of a famous Japanese archeologist, Fujikata Kinemoto, who just arrived recently from an African archeological dig. Sakura is not only a classmate but my best friend and cousin too. Tea time is always her most favorite time of the day. It looks like she enjoys preparing all these things for us.

"I don't know why you chose this—" A guy who looked awfully similar to her clumsily held the empty teacup in his hand, "It has really weird designs."

"Onii-chan! Please be careful with that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes as he laid it down back at the table.

Touya Kinemoto is the ranked four of the S.A. He's the older twin brother of Sakura. Obviously, he enjoys annoying his younger sister but also he has his overprotective side.

"Sakura-chan, you're tea is so good." A silver haired gentleman who sat next to Touya commented. He beamed a smile as he took another sip.

Yukito Tsukishiro is the rank five of the S.A. Yukito is the school director's son, and also Touya's best friend. He has a really big appetite for everything that's called food.

A chocolate haired who sat next Sakura just nodded in response, causing Sakura to blush slightly.

Syaoran Li is the ranked seven of the S.A. He's the only son of the ambassador of Hong Kong. It's clear both Sakura and Syaoran have these jitters for each other, but they both don't want to admit it yet.

"Naoko-chan, you didn't touch your éclair yet." Sakura said, causing the others to look at the direction of a girl who has this book in front of her face. She slowly slid the book down and closed it.

"Ah sorry, but your tea is real good."

Naoko Yanagisawa the rank three of the S.A. Her mother is a very well known New York Times bestselling author. Naoko does like to read books, but she's way attracted to the supernatural side.

"Hey you two, no computers during tea time!" Touya barked.

An indigo haired countenance tore his azure colored eyes from his laptop to Touya Kinemoto. Eriol Hiiragizawa is ranked one of the S.A. He's the son of a business tycoon and my rival.

"You heard him number two."

And I'm Tomoyo Daidoji, the heiress of the Daidoji Toy Company. I was working on something in my laptop too, just a seat away across him. To control my temper, my typing speed increased, causing me to type useless junk in my computer screen. Darn him, I lost my concentration! But about the seven of us, we've been together since elementary.

"Oh yeah, the school tournament is coming up." Yukito poured himself his second cup of tea.

"Yeah it is." Naoko checked her portable electric planner, "I don't really care about it."

"It's okay." Syaoran muttered, "It's nice to have physical activities after all the tests we had."

"Oh yeah the tournament!" I clapped my hands together, "This is great and I'm gonna beat you!" I pointed to Eriol who just looked at me blankly.

"Aren't we in the same class? We're teammates right?" He asked in a duh-are-you-dumb voice.

"I DON'T CARE, I'M CHALLENGING YOU NO MATTER WHAT." I said each word in a warning emphasis.

"Hmm…" Touya thought out loud, "It is kind of boring, you know, us seven in one team."

"I'm home!" I yelled as I ran up the carpeted stairs of the Daidoji mansion. The glass lights illuminated the room, since the sky is already turning dark. As I pass through the left wing's hall I cheerfully said hi to each person I passed through.

I rushed in the next door, which was my bedroom. As always, it's expected to be really neat and clean. It had this marshmallow scent in the atmosphere. It's the marshmallow flavored air freshener, my favorite. I dropped my things on my desk as I quickly changed into gym clothes.

Guess what…I'm doing special training for that competition. I have to beat him, and this is a really good opportunity. I headed out the room to the home built gym in the mansion. I have to get more points than him!

* * *

Next morning, students of different classes flocked the school bulletin. I wondered what's happening so in no time, I managed to take a glimpse of the latest news. It was a poster for the Annual Tournament. The S.A. members are divided to other classes with the B class as an exception. I smiled softly; I knew Yuki-kun did this! I have to thank him somehow!

I quickly dashed to the greenhouse and quickly spotted Yuki-kun sitting down reading a book.

"Yuki-kun," I said, causing him to avert his attention to me, "Did you divide us into teams?! So we're playing with other classes?"

Yukito smiled, "Ah yes. I asked mother a humble request. My father wanted to see you and Eriol-kun challenge too so it wasn't a problem."

The twins, who heard the conversation, stared at him in pure amazement.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as I gave him an embrace.

"Whoa, To-chan…" A blush started to rise in Yukito's face, "To-chan…"

Then look who stepped in. Eriol stepped it as he glared at Yukito in a weird, eerie way. I was still clinging on Yuki-kun when that happened. So I let him go as he smiled faintly, "It's okay, I'm happy that you are happy, To-chan."

And so…

"I'm Tomoyo Daidoji of the SA." I smiled.

"Sakura Kinemoto." Sakura introduced herself, bowing politely, "Nice to meet you F class!"

The F class murmured 'Ohhhhhh' in response. It made me feel uneasy and giddy. What the…

"What?"

"It's because you're in SA." Sakura grinned at me.

"Oh well, whatever." I glanced at everyone across the room knowing that I still don't get their point, "WE'RE GOING TO WIN!"

"YEAH!" The F class yelled in response.

Meanwhile…

Eriol held a legal pad in his left hand and a pen in his right, "First we'll split into Boy's team A, a select team that consists of five people and girls teams A and B, with five people each. Then we'll determine the positions for each team but…"

He continued scribbling, "I have decided. This is what the teams and the positions will be."

The D class looked terribly confused while Syaoran just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Control freak."

We've split in to teams and started practicing. While Sakura and I led the F class, Eriol and Syaoran led class D, Touya and Yukito led class G while Naoko just didn't want to participate. She's the person pure in academics only, not daring herself to step into the athletic realm of our school's curriculum.

* * *

School ended already, but I decided to start with practices. I never taught anything to anyone before, so I had to admit I'm really bad at teaching people things. So I expected everyone to get it after a quick example. In the sport's complex that afternoon, I dashed down the court dribbling a basketball in my right hand. I jumped when I reached the right moment and dunked the ball in the basket.

"That's how to dunk." I caught my breath, "So do anyone of you want to try?"

The F class looked at me as if I was just joking. Expectations of victory and reality are really, really far apart. A couple of hours passed, and you could see that the sun is setting outside. Everyone was exhausted, sweaty and mentally tired. The whole F class is wiped out. I was still standing there with the ball tucked in my arm.

"We could try this one more time."

"But we can't!" One of the students moaned.

This is hopeless. The thought made me frown. I can't say anything anymore. I glanced at everyone. They look so tired so I decided to call it a day. I watched everyone leave; they staggered into the lockers and out the building. I sighed as I decided to continue to practice for awhile. Time quickly ticked away…the sun was out and the surroundings are dim.

I have to go home. My body is pounding in pain and fatigue. I staggered down the court, and somehow I lost my footing, "AH!"

BAM.

I fell down the complex's wooden floor panels head first. I used my hands quickly to push me up in a sitting position. I covered my mouth a little as I muttered, "Ow…"

"How long are you going to do this? The gate is about to close."

I looked up; there in the entrance was an indigo haired student. He had his arms crossed as he leaned at the entrance for support. His azure eyes met mine.

"Hi-kun."

He came closer to me, as he carried a towel. He handed it to me as he looked at me in pure seriousness in his eyes. "You're a girl, so you've gotta be more careful with that body of yours. Don't overdo it." I wiped my face with the towel of his.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He waved as he headed out.

I was still sitting on the floor, staring at the towel. Now that I think of it, I've never seen him trying so desperately. A sudden urge of that thought consumed me. I want to see that!

I sighed as I tried my best to spot Sakura-chan somewhere. She missed practice yesterday, so I had to make sure she was here for the practice today. I caught her outside, serving tea to Yukito, Touya and Naoko. They were sitting outside, watching a game in the outdoor basketball court.

"Sakura-chan…" I smiled at her. She nodded as she laid the tray at the outdoor coffee table and followed me.

Something caught my eye in the court, causing me to stop momentarily as I stared at the game. Syaoran and Eriol were heads on at each other—Eriol holding the ball—Syaoran charged at him, but he just quickly evaded him and dashed to the basket. Before he could do that, the other students flocked around him.

"That's Eriol-kun." Sakura whispered, "He teaches efficiently and moves efficiently too. He's amazing in everything." I stayed silent as I had adrenaline rush inside me. I grabbed Sakura by the hand, "Let's go practice."

I won't lose to he who is so damned calm all the time. I won't. I got to try harder.

* * *

That evening I noticed the door to the sports complex was locked. A surge of panic rushed through me. I can't stand a day without a personal practice! I dashed to the SA study hall where I was last time. I remembered hiding a spare key there. When I opened the door, I saw Hiiragizawa in his laptop. I ignored him as I searched for the key.

"Where is that key?!"

"You mean this?" He held up a silver key on the air.

"I knew it was you!" I exclaimed, "Give it…" I snatched it from him.

"Give it up." He said icily as he closed his laptop shut.

I could feel anger rise in me again, "I won't!" My face turned red in fury, "Are you stupid?"

He stood up, "Any more is a waste of energy."

"Why…why would you say that…?" I heard my voice crack.

He shrugged, "I dunno."

He then just headed out the room and banged the door behind him. I clenched my hands into tight fists.

Eriol Hiiragizawa said it was a 'waste of energy'. He isn't someone who would normally say such a thing. Why did he suddenly…is that the way he really feels?! And that calm face…I would never lose to him!

* * *

The dreaded day and game finally arrived. F and D class is going to compete next. We were doing warm ups while class D was doing natural dunks that completely drained every drop of hope.

"Dude man, they're lions, and we're ants."

"We can't compete against them."

This is bad I have to say something. So I took a deep breath, "Did you guys know? Ants are stronger than lions. We could beat these lions. We've practiced everyday. Show them what we got! Let's do this together!"

The F class grinned in response. Then I felt my knee started to weaken, causing me to wobble a little.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" I beamed at her, tying my hair in a quick ponytail. I looked across the court and saw Hiiragizawa looking at me. I rolled my eyes as I diverted my gaze somewhere else. A waste of energy huh? I don't want to believe it. He's not a guy who would say that. I never ever want to believe that.

Finals started in a flourish. Everyone in the court roared, as the whistle blew and the game started. Hi-kun caught the ball zoomed away from all our defenses and finished his act with a perfect dunk. Sakura didn't do much either. He is really incredible. In order to defeat him, I've done so much. Even he said, "She worked harder than anyone. She's awesome" He said that. I frowned as the thought flashed back. A waste of energy huh?

"There is something wrong with Tomoyo." Touya muttered, causing Naoko and Yukito to look at him.

"Yeah, she's missing her usual strength." Naoko nodded. Yukito glanced at the game once more.

Damn. I dribbled the ball, trying my best to avoid class D's players. The difference of the scores is widening. The mark is rough and my body feels heavy. Sakura's under Syaoran's tight defense while the others can't even touch Hiiragizawa. I stepped back as I risked a jump shot. Is it really…a waste?

The defender in front of me slammed the ball out my hand. I was falling down, my knees loosing power. The whole court roared in response. Ah…Oh great. I'm losing consciousness. I guess I lost again. I smiled a little. And he with a calm face will win.

"Tomoyo…"

With is calm face…?

I heard my name, causing me to turn to the source. Then I saw it. Eriol was rushing toward me with this unusual expression pasted on his face. He skidded down and successfully caught me before I hit my head on the floor again. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. You could hear everyone chattering around us.

He smiled weakly, "Good you didn't hit your head."

Wha—

I could feel myself blush in response. I quickly sat up, "I'm fine. Thanks…" I could still feel myself wobbling.

"Let's start the match."

"Go to sleep."

"No I'm fine."

"Sleep."

"But—"

"JUST GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Eriol yelled at my ear, scaring me half to death. You could clearly see he's ticked off.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE MATCH? YOU WENT WAY OVER BOARD AND PUSHED AND PUSHEDYOURELF AND EVEN GOT HURT. DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Sakura and Syaroan ran to us.

"But…you said it was a waste of energy." I could feel my body shiver and wobble the same time. Not only I'm exhausted, now I'm partially dazed.

Eriol shook his head, "That's nothing. I got annoyed when I saw you all beat up. I didn't mean it. I'm always in awe of your hard work."

I stared at him, wide eyed. I smiled, "I see." Then I felt arms carry me.

"EEEEK!"

Eriol smiled as my blush deepened, "If I don't do this, you'll continue playing till you die. Because you work harder than anyone."

"Let me go! Pervert!"

"Hey stop moving."

* * *

Next Morning…

If you work hard, whether you win or loose, you'll see something good in the end. Hi-kun's team won in a landslide but…I got to see something good. His face was precious. I grinned as I took a sip of my tea.

"There are a lot of rumors about you guys flying around now." Yukito announced.

"Yeah, especially how Key carried of his princess." Syaoran smirked.

I gulped down my tea as fast as I can.

"Really," Eriol smiled, "Tell me whenever you're injured again."

"No way."

Sakura and Naoko tried their best to stifle their giggles. Touya just rolled his eyes.

"I shall humbly carry you off in my arms, princess."

"CARRY YOURSELF YOU BEAST!"

Once again, a challenge has ended.

* * *

Authors Notes: This ends it! It's a very, very, very long chappy. I hope you enjoyed. Review, kay'? 


	4. Challenge 3

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Special A: CCS Style!**

By. Yuuna Miyako

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Pairings:** ExT, SxS and others still not decided

**Disclaimers:** I don't own CCS or Special A. CCS is rightfully owned by CLAMP while Special A by Minami Maki.

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delayed updates, I've been quite busy because of this holiday season. Plus my connection got temporarily cut. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the third chapter of SA:CCSS! And I wish everybody a merry Christmas, a New Year and a great holiday. Don't forget to read and review, kay?

**Summary: **In Tomoeda Private Academy, there's a special known class as S.A. After being surpassed by the transfer student and a returning childhood classmate—Eriol Hiiragizawa—Tomoyo Daidoji made up her mind. She'll beat him no matter what it takes.

o – o – o – o – o – o

**3****rd**** Challenge**

o – o – o – o – o – o

**Tomoyo Daidoji**

Amid the beautiful greenery in the pleasant morning sunlight with the fragrant teas and the aroma of muffins, that is the school that I, Tomoyo Daidoji attend. Tomoeda Private Academy is the elite of the elites. It also has an odd and unique system. The students are divided by grades from classes A-F. The class A consists of the top seven students. But the best students in the A class from first year to third year make up a special A class. Or SA class for short. The SA class has different uniforms and is given their own school building. It's a very highly structured green house called the campus paradise.

A new day has come, the warm sunshine shone through the glass covered green house where a group of six and I attend class. As always, the glass coffee table is covered in sweet and delicious delicacies and brewed calming tea.

"Isn't it time for class?" I asked, as I carefully laid my cup of tea in its matching platter.

"But Tomoyo-chan," A golden haired female objected, "Teatime is as important as class—"

SA class's Sakura Kinemoto ranked 6. The youngest twin of the country's well known archeologist. Sakura is the one who usually prepares all the goodies and the tea for teatime. But before she could finish her sentence, someone knocks at the door.

"Excuse me," A group of regular academy students entered the greenhouse with boxes in their arms, "um…we…are...We are the one ones who manage all the presents that are sent to the members of the SA class. We are the SA club!"

I could feel an unusual state of shock forming in the atmosphere. I glanced at the others: they had this what-did-they-say-again look in their faces. Sakura in the other hand didn't feel so shocked. Instead she bounced toward them and beamed happily.

"Oh my!" Sakura exclaimed, "This is so unexpected, thank you so much!"

A chocolate haired countenance stood next to her, as he moodily helped the SA fan club members lay down their load. I could clearly see Sakura's expression radiated more [It's almost blinding, happy to see Syaoran actually help.

SA class's Syaoran Li, ranked 7. He's the only son of an ambassador of Hong Kong. He could be quite cold, but he shows unusual softness for Sakura only. He dug two bags in the box as he quietly read the labels.

"Touya and Yuki." Syaoran handed Touya and Yukito's bags to them.

SA class's Yukito Tsukishiro, ranked 5. He's the only child of the school's director. SA class's Touya Kinemoto, ranked 4. He's the older twin brother of Sakura. Both Touya-kun and Yuki-kun are considered the best of friends. Someway, somehow both of them are inseparable.

"Thank you." Yukito smiled softly when he received his gift bag. Touya in the other hand just glared at Syaoran and snatched it from his hand. Syaoran and Touya's eyes met once more as they quietly glared at each other.

"Monster." Syaoran whispered huskily.

Sakura could feel the unusual pressure forming between Syaoran and Touya so quickly she grabbed a bag and read it's label, "Uh, Naoko-chan, this is for you."

SA class's Naoko Yanagisawa, ranked 3. Daughter of a New York's Bestselling author. She's engrossing herself on another book. She laid the book down as she received the bag from Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura then transferred to the next box, "Uh, this huge one is Eriol-kun." She glanced at Syaoran her emerald eyes asking him to help her carry such a big box. Syaoran came to her rescue, carrying the box for her and handing it to Eriol Hiiragizawa.

SA class's Eriol Hiiragizawa, rank 1st. Son of a business tycoon.

"And this is yours Tomoyo." Syaoran handed me mine. It was a box alright, but a little smaller than Eriol's own. Since he was sitting at the chair next to me, he the quietly turned at my direction then grinned.

"Even your gift bag is second. As expected of Number two."

"DON'R CALL ME NUMBER TWO!"

I could have gone to an all girl's school at Europe instead of staying here in Japan. The reason I entered this school was in order to beat Hiiragizawa. I still remember when he easily outwitted me in eighth grade. Since then I never had a chance to regain my title. Well, we've been together since elementary school.

o – o – o – o – o – o

"Hey, does anyone have plans for fall break?" Naoko asked during that lunch break. Everyone just finished eating lunch, so each one of us slumped lazily in our respective chairs.

"Plans?" I asked slowly, "Well not really."

"I have a proposal." Naoko announced, "Won't you all come to my villa?"

"Now that I think about it, Eriol's birthday is in fall break." Yukito thought out loud.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Eriol smiled, "I think I'll pass."

"That's it!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together in excitement, "Then we can have a birthday party for Eriol at Naoko's villa! Is that all right Naoko?"

"Sure," Naoko nodded, her glasses gleaming, "It's not a bad idea."

Eriol chuckled, "If you're going through all the trouble, then I suppose I shall attend…"

Yukito and Touya glanced at each other with he-said-he-was-going-to-pass expressions in their faces. Sakura and noticed this too, while Syaoran rolled his eyes. And so, this is the SA's first group trip!

o – o – o – o – o – o

"What the…" I muttered as a handful of luxury cars drove through my driveway. Sawa, one of my ever faithful bodyguards headed toward me.

"Tomoyo-sama, your friends and their carpools arrived. They are here to pick you up for your fall trip." Sawa took my luggage from the floor and carried it. Then he picked up his cell phone, "Open the gate and let them enter." He commanded. In a snap, his orders was quickly carried out.

"Tomoyo-chan! We've come to pick you up!" Sakura skipped happily out one of the cars.

"Why are there so many cars?" I asked as Sakura took hold of my hand and led me to one of the cars.

"Oh, everyone else wanted to come along." Sakura replied, "Let's go while Eriol-kun says your goodbye's for you."

"Hiiragizawa is here?" I looked around, "Huh? Sawa, where's my bag?" When I glanced at Sawa, he had no bag in his hands. Instead, Eriol was holding one exactly like mine.

"Wait, Hiiragizawa, that's mine!"

"Very well then," He thrusts my bag in his car, "Please do get your bag."

"There is no way I'm getting in your car." I spat out.

"Then you can just carry Tomoyo-chan's things for her then." Yukito said, trying to calm down the tension once more.

"Then I suppose I'll be able to see what kind of thngs you brought." Eriol said with a sinister smile pasted on his face.

Everyone sweat dropped in when they actually comprehended what he said. My hands turned into small white fists.

"YOU—YOU WON'T!"

o – o – o – o – o – o

A deafening silence engulfed Eriol and I as I sat uncomfortably in his car. I embraced my luggage tighter as I began thinking. Well, I've been thinking about something. Lately, Eriol has come to my rescue a lot. The last day of the trip is his birthday so I decided to put all into celebrating it and paying him back.

"Tomoyo," Eriol spoke out, breaking the silence, "The car is very spacious. You can let go of your bag."

I felt a chill on my spine, "You want to look inside right?!" There is no way I could trust him in his own automobile. This is his territory, if I ever drop my guard; I have no idea what's going to happen to me.

"Well, it's not like I'll make a point not to, but you didn't take me seriously." He chuckled, "What a fool."

Something in me ticked off, but instead I kept quiet and squeezed luggage.

o – o – o – o – o – o

We very soon arrived in our destination. Naoko's villa stood in front of us. The autumn season added more warm colors in the surroundings making it feel homier. Leaves of different colors painted the ground, some of them still being taken with the wind.

"This place is amazing Naoko-chan!" I exclaimed, "So what do you have here?"

"Well, there is a hot spring pool, a tennis court, and a ranch." Naoko thought out loud.

"Waaa, this place is awesome isn't it Syao-kun?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran.

Syaoran simply nodded, "Yeah."

Yukito and Touya just stood silently next to each other, glancing at the place.

Then that very moment, a soft girly voice caught our attention, "Eriol." A very attractive girl comes in the view, her blonde hair swaying with the wind. She was wearing a very cute summer dress, "Is that you Eriol? Grandfather said you'd be here. I've missed you!" A light, shiny aura wrapped around her. She was heading toward him with arms wide open.

All of us in the other hand stared at her, wondering who she was and how she was and Eriol related. Eriol was standing in front of a full grown tree. Before she could ever touch him, he dodged causing her to push the tree instead. To our surprise, the tree creaked in response and in a few seconds it crashed down.

Everyone had this, what's-with-her expressions pasted on their faces.

But in my opinion, I thought that was awesome. She's like, gifted with super strength or something.

"Incredible how'd you do it?" I approached her.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked.

I beamed, "I'm Daidoji Tomoyo."

She grew quiet then soon mumbled, "Daidoji…oh. Well whatever." She chuckled.

I stood there confused while the others just kept quiet.

"I'm Eriol's cousin by the way." The blonde haired introduced herself, "Hiiragizawa Mina, Eriol's fiancé."

"Hey Hiiragizawa, you're fiancé is freaky." Syaoran patted his shoulder.

"Please add the would-be." Eriol piped in.

"Would be? That word is not in my dictionary." Mina said slyly.

"Wow." I muttered, "You already have a fiancé? That's incredible."

Then that second, Eriol's expression quickly changed and glanced a cold look at me, "I don't know what's incredible about that." I could feel my body freeze for a quite a short while.

"I'm going on ahead." He headed to the villa while Mina trotted behind him. Everyone kept quiet. Our eyes followed him as he disappeared on the tree lined pathway.

o – o – o – o – o – o

"This place is incredible, Naoko-chan!" Sakura and I said in unpracticed unison. We both grinned at each other and giggled. It was a really beautiful place. Exquisitely decorated: from the couches, wall papers, lights…

"Well, this isn't the only incredible place." Naoko explained, "This is a membership resort. There are many incredible villas. Eriol-kun's family's villa is close by."

"Mina-san was probably there." Sakura thought out loud as I nodded in agreement.

Soon after, everyone found a room to stay. As I entered my room, I can't help but think about Hi-kun. I sighed. Anyway, what was wrong with him earlier? Why was he mad? His birthday is coming up and he's acting so gloomy. I guess I'll have to do my best to make him happy, because I really want to see his happy face.

I smiled softly, yeah. For some reason I've been getting happier. I clapped my hands together, "Okay let's get to work."

I took out a couple of things out my bag: art materials to sewing pieces. Then I started to work.

A couple of hours passed…

"To-chan?" A voice asked. It was Yukito, "Uh, its dinner time."

"Oh hi Yuki-kun!" I beamed as I tore my eyes away my work. Yukito speechlessly glanced around the room. I had to admit it was kind of messy because of the scraps of paper and cloth laying down the floor. But what really caught his eyes were my finished products: blue themed curtains, ribbons, and some other things.

"What's this for?" Yukito smiled softly at me.

"It's decorations for Hiiragizawa's birthday." I replied.

"Oh…that piece of cloth can wait right? It's already dinner time."

o – o – o – o – o – o

"This is great." Yukito glanced at the platefuls of food on the table causing Touya, who was standing beside him, to shake his head. Syaoran and Sakura were next to each other, as always, while Eriol leaned on the wall. Naoko stood in front of us as she motioned us to come and take a seat.

"I have confidence in my chef." Naoko said proudly, "Tonight, we—"

Then, weird sounds started coming from outside, then in a second the sound grew louder and louder.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, clutching Syaoran's arm. Eriol now walked closer, and stood between to Sakura-chan and me. I could feel an unusual aura coming from outside.

The window suddenly burst open, showing a slight figure. Everyone nervously stared at the countenance as it neared the light. A familiar blonde haired female appeared the scene.

"ERIOL!" Mina exclaimed melodiously as she approached Eriol and the others, "I came to get you back, the door was locked so I broke it." Eriol just stood there, quiet.

"Y-you broke it?" Naoko echoed nervously.

"Okay let's go!" She lifted a certain figure up. Instead of lifting Eriol, who was her primary target, she lifted Sakura instead, because Eriol quickly dodged before her hands could get to him.

"Sakura!" Touya exclaimed in response. His over protected, brotherly conduct was clearly displayed.

"H-help me…" Sakura quietly pleaded, "Please don't let me fall."

"Hey let her go!" Syaoran snapped, "Breaking in and picking people up, what's wrong with you? Apologize now and let her down!"

Mina's expression turned grim as she quietly let Sakura down. Sakura was petrified in her spot, not until Syaoran grabbed her arm and yanked her defensively away from Mina.

"I just want to be with Eriol." She said a matter of fact, "I want to celebrate his birthday with him."

"Hold on there." Eriol muttered, "Mina." His voice was filled with strong authority, which caused everyone to jump and look at him in response. "Please stop being rude to my friends. I'll call for an escort so please go back.

Mina's eyes turned watery suddenly as she rebelliously shook no, "You…" Her body began to tremble, as her expression turned grimmer than ever. Eriol in the other hand looked irritated as ever, causing the atmosphere to become quite heavy, "I HATE YOU ERIOL!" She yelled as she turned around and dashed out the door.

"Mina—" I said slowly.

She slammed the door. Everyone in the room was tensed and quiet. This is bad, we came here to celebrate. I have to do something!

"Th-there are horses, right?" I asked, a little panicky, "Wanna ride them tomorrow? It'll be fun."

"Y-you're right." Naoko said slowly.

"Yeah." Yukito smiled.

But I noticed they weren't acting that much happy. They're not getting fired up.

"I'll ride one," Eriol spoke up as he smiled, "but it might be too much for Number Two."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Naoko," Eriol approached Naoko-chan, "I'm sorry for the damages to your villa; I will take responsibility for the repairs."

"Ah, it's okay." Naoko smiled softly.

"Let's eat shall we?" Yukito clapped his hand.

"You're always thinking about food aren't you?" Touya asked him, but Yukito just smiled back.

"I'm sitting next to Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily.

We all headed to the table, each of us taking a seat. I smiled as the atmosphere's weight lifted. It's back to normal, thanks to Eriol, even though I hate to admit it.

o – o – o – o – o – o

The next morning, we decided to go ride horses, just like I suggested. The weather was warm but not sunny. It's a very good time to go outdoors and ride the horses! For some reason, I didn't see Syaoran any where.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "This is quite a bunch of horses!"

Everyone headed to the ranch with horse riding outfits, "Uh, where did Syaoran go?"

"Oh that brat." Touya said behind me, "This morning I found a note. He said he rather go martial arts training in the mountains than ride horses."

"I see." I nodded, "Well, he doesn't connect with animals that much."

Then I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was Yukito-san, standing in the middle of horses patting each one of them. He was smiling, enjoying their company.

"Touya…look! The horses…" I tried to find the right words to say but it seems like I can't say it.

"Yuki is the type who is loved by animals." Touya explained, "Besides, that's why that brat was attracted to him in elementary. Even Sakura had a crush on him."

"So you mean, you're comparing Syaoran as an anima—"

The sound of a moving running horse cut my sentence short. The sound was growing stronger and stronger, nearer and nearer to my direction. When I turned around, I saw a horse and its rider leaped above that jumping stick stuff, causing it to catch my attention. The rider successfully landed safely in the ground with his horse. He took of his hat, and revealed.

"Excuse me." It was Eriol with that smile on his face.

Okay, that already ticked me off, "Just wait!" I yelled, as I climbed over a free horse next to his, "I'll get on this one and leave you in the dust. I learned about horse riding in class."

"I can hardly wait." Eriol said sarcasticly.

Then another person in a horse came into view, approaching Eriol. The rider had pretty blonde hair…"Mina-san?!"

"Excuse me." She smiled. That smile…the Hiiragizawa brand sarcastic smile! I felt my blood pressure rising to its heights. Before it burst, I managed to leap on my horse. It must be a Hiiragizawa thing. I can't lose to her either. Then a clapping noise broke my concentration.

"She did it! She did it!" It was Eriol.

"Stop making fun of me." I spat, "Just watch Hiiragizawa, I can ride too."

Mina was watching us carefully and silently, Mina's expression turned serious.

"It's quite dangerous." Eriol warned, "I think you should stop."

"What do you…"

Mina turns away as she rode the horse slowly away. Sakura and Naoko, who stood out the fence watched her because she was acting suspiciously. Then that moment Mina violently kicked the horse. This alarmed Sakura and Naoko.

"Waa..." Mina cried, as her horse violently jumped around at first then ran out the fence to the forest.

"Mina-san!" I quickly turned my horse, "Something must have happened."

"Hey." Eriol said behind me, "Don't go…Tomoyo. She's always doing stuff like—"

Before he could finish his sentence I rode my horse after Mina's violent one. I hope she's fine, the horse looked so dangerous.

"…Damn." Eriol turns his horse as he rode after me.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Through the low branches of the trees, I rode as fast as I could, searching for Mina's horse. The sense of panic surged in me. I hope she's okay. Then I heard the horses running footsteps not far away. So quickly I dashed through there and found Mina, lying limply on her horse in front of me.

"MINA-SAN!"

"…Oh." She said with no expression, "It's you."

"Wha…this isn't the time for that!" I exclaimed as I caught up wit her horse, "Your horse is going crazy."

"Eriol isn't coming?" She asked, still hugging on to the wild horse.

"Maybe, I don't know." I reached out my hand, "Anyway, just grab on. Come on."

In response, she smacked my hand away, "I only want Eriol!"

I was in a sort of shock when she did that so my foot accidentally slipped from it's place, "Ah!"

Mina turned around, "Augh!" I said as I tried my best to grab on my horse.

"Ah…" Mina said slowly.

"Dammit…Tomoyo!" A voice yelled behind me. Eriol was riding quite fast, so I felt quite relieved. "Hiiragizawa…"

"Tomoyo, Grab on." Eriol reached out to me, his face in absolute seriousness.

"Hiiragizawa!" I said, trying to struggle back to my position, "I'm fine. Go get Mina-san."

"Idiot!"

Idiot?

"Mina," His authorative voice boomed across the forest, "Give your pranks a rest! You can get down yourself."

Mina silently stayed for away then, "…Okay, fine."

"Huh?" I looked up. Mina pushed herself upward, jumped out the horse, spun on air and landed on air.

"No way!" I exclaimed, even though, I felt pure relief surge in me, "Phew. O-okay, she could get down on her own…" I smiled as I felt myself wobble and weaken. It's really, really hard to hold on a horse in such an unusual position. I closed my eyes, as I felt warm arms come and rescue me. I lost consciousness then, but I know that touch. It was Hiiragizawa.

o – o – o – o – o – o

"What's with her?" Syaoran asked, he just returned from his mountain training that night, "She put Tomoyo in so much danger."

It was night already, the stars shown brightly up in the sky. The moon is in it's cresent position. In Naoko's villa, you could hear voices from the first floor. Everyone is on the living room, discussing this morning's accident.

"Calm down." I said as I combed my dark purple hair, tresses falling loosely on my face.

"It's not a reason to calm down." There's an edge in Syaoran's voice, "You could have died." Syaoran is clearly in love with Sakura. But since we've known each other since elementary school and it's usually Sakura, Syaoran and I, we've been attached in a sibling type of relationship. Like Touya and Sakura.

"We saw it." Sakura started to tremble, "She was kicking her horse and she totally changed…"

"I was there too." Naoko piped in with a small voice.

"What?" Yukito asked, "She kicked a horse?" Both Naoko and Sakura nodded.

"Where's Eriol?" Touya asked, "She's his cousin anyway."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." Yukito replied.

This isn't good. The mood is terrible.

o – o – o – o – o – o

After our little meeting, I continued my sewing back at my room. Tomorrow is Hiiragizawa's birthday. I know everyone wants to enjoy it, including Mina-san. At a time like this, we should have fun! I gotta do something! I stood up my bed as I neared my window to look at the stars. Instead out in my window, I saw someone familiar. I rushed out the balcony.

"Hiiragizawa!" I yelled, "What're you doing out so late? Everyone's asleep."

"Just out for a walk." He replied as he faced me.

"Hmmm." I turned around to look at the clock at my room, "It's twelve." I turned around to face him again, "Eriol Hiiragizawa. Happy birthday!" I beamed, "Good night then."

I waved before I returned to my bed and continued my decorations. Hiiragizawa, who has always been there for me to chase, I hope he has a good birthday.

o – o – o – o – o – o

So that morning, I with the others started to decorate the ballroom. Everyone was still tense about yesterday. They sat down as they watched me decorate the place. Sakura helped me out a little, but she looked kinda down too.

"Can we stop?" She asked me. Her emerald eyes filled with sadness, "Mina-san will just come again and screw everything up. So why don't we just go home?"

My eyes widened in surprise when she told me that. No—no way.

"Well, Naoko's villa is pretty busted, and the air here is pretty bad." Touya added in.

"My villa's fine," Naoko shook her head, "But, I just can't stand this kind of atmosphere."

Because today is Hiiragizawa's…

"Wai—Wait a second. We've already come this far." I opposed.

"About Mina," Eriol spoke up, "The truth is, I invited her."

Everyone's face dropped, "How could you do that, are you dumb?!" Syaoran yelled at him.

"Just in case, since the inside is so dangerous, I pointed her to a different location." Eriol continued as he smiled, "But I'd like to apologize to everyone."

Everyone turned quiet.

"Well, if that's the case…" Sakura scratched her head.

"Yeah, there is no problem." Yukito nodded.

"Hey, if she apologizes, can we include Mina-san in the party?" I beamed.

Naoko smiled a little pausing, "I guess." She finally said.

I grinned wider. All right!

o – o – o – o – o – o

That afternoon…we met with Mina somewhere outdoors.

"I'm sorry…" Mina said, not really feeling sorry of what she did.

Everyone gave her a surprised and disappointed reactions.

"Eriol?!" Naoko glanced at him.

She doesn't regret anything!

"…Mina." His voice made Mina jump.

"I-I can't. I can't apologize." She covered her mouth, "Because even though it's your birthday..."

Mina-san…

"I wanted to be with you! Why did you bright these other people?! And you're always talking about Tomoyo, Tomoyo. The reason you asked about my wants when you usually don't, the reason you talked to me at dinner, it was all for her, wasn't it?!" Mina's voice cracked.

"Yes." Eriol said without hesitation.

"So what…" Her expression turned worst. She tore another tree on the ground as she carried it on top of her. The other looked at her speechless. "I'm the only one I, who am so unordinary, can be comfortable with, is Eriol!"

I stared at her and her mad expression. Mina-san…

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" She said icily at me. She dashed at me, with a tree on her bare hands. I stood there as I realized. I see, Mina-san…

Mina-san loves Hiiragizawa this much. Before she had a chance to hit me with the trunk, Eriol held it down. And this is where I got the opportunity, and hugged her. That's why she's being so selfish. I let her go then.

"I'm sorry for jumping your important day." I apologized, "I'm sorry." But there is no reason why the feeling of love should override the feeling of wanting to please.

She stood there in shock as tears fell from her face. She looked down the ground.

"I'm sorry." I smiled softly.

Let's celebrate together.

"Then let's go." Eriol tossed the tree down, "Tomoyo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh, no." Eriol smiled, "The only thing I need is for you to be okay." Mina was in between them when he said that. Everyone looked at him in shock.

I was silent, quite confused. The only thing…is he being sarcastic?!, "I see, thanks."

You could feel a new level of density around them. Everyone then started heading to the villa while Mina stood quietly on her place.

"Mina-san." I held my hands out, "Lets go."

Let's have fun.

o – o – o – o – o – o

That evening, we had a formal party. The place was decorated in a dark blue theme, and it turned out way better than I planned it to be. The guys had to wear tuxedos while the girls wore dresses. I wonder if Hiiragizawa is happy. I stood in my place until I noticed Eriol heading towards me, "You need something?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Happy birthday, Eriol." Mina approached him as he handed him a small box, "It's a pendant. It matches with mine!"

"Thank you very much." He responded.

I turned white. Oh my gosh. I didn't get him anything!

"Oh yeah, we got you an artifact from father." Touya handed him a bag.

I didn't get him anything. I was so preoccupied with the decorations and my last minute dress that I actually forgot about a gift.

"Tomoyo."

What should I do? I didn't get anything for the guy who is always saving me.

"Uhm…I…the present—"

"Yes I got it." He cut my sentence short.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, "The decorations?"

"No, although I do appreciate them."

"Something much better." He smiled.

I wonder if he's happy.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you, but you'll owe me one."

"What?!"

Everyone just looked at us as we rambled once more. I hope he'll be happy. I didn't know but what he really meant is that time…that time when I greeted him 'happy birthday' in the balcony that time.

o – o – o – o – o – o

-to be continued-

YAY! Done at last. So so so sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews though, they encouraged me to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. I'm happy you all enjoy it!


End file.
